This invention relates to belt buckles and particularly a belt buckle which can be utilized with a number of belts and further can have top members which are interchangeable. The belt buckle construction of the present invention is particularly adapted for use with belt straps having a plurality of longitudinally spaced holes extending therethrough and a butt end.
Belt straps of the above general nature are exemplified by constructions such as that seen in the Kjelden Pat. U.S. No. 1,062,715, for example, and in my prior Pat. U.S. No. 4,477,949. It is desirable to have a buckle construction which may be readily mass produced by die casting without any undercut portions and one in which the decoration may be readily changed by the user.